Prior art attempts have included the use of eccentric bushings to adjust the distance between a transfer cylinder and an impression cylinder, thereby adjusting the pressure against a running web. In U.K. Patent Application GB 2 244 676 A (and corresponding German Utility Model DE-GM 91 04 151.1) a device is described for setting the axial distance between the transfer and impression cylinder of a sheet-offset printing press having more than one printing unit arranged in series. The setting of the axial distance allows for adjustment of the pressure against a running web. The axles of the transfer cylinders are held in eccentric bushings and the distance between each transfer cylinder and its impression cylinder is set by adjusting the eccentric position of the transfer cylinder axle. Adjustment of the eccentric position of each individual transfer cylinder axle can be achieved through an individual adjusting means. The eccentric position of all the transfer cylinder axles can also be adjusted together through a common setting rod, so that the pressure applied by each transfer cylinder against its impression cylinder is adjusted by the same amount. Both the individual adjusting means and common setting rod operate to adjust the eccentric position of each transfer cylinder through a multi-sectional lever-operated gear.
A disadvantage of this solution is that no mechanism is provided for releasing the transfer cylinder from its corresponding plate cylinder.
Another disadvantage is that the lever operated gears provide a multiplicity of bearings which are expensive to manufacture and which adversely influence the accuracy of the setting.
A further disadvantage is that the eccentric removal of the transfer cylinder from the impression cylinder does not always operate as quickly as desired to stop printing to the running web.